


Stay Back Home

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Religious Discussion, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: God has brought them all together for a reason.





	Stay Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love the first movie so much but also,,, I was getting Big Romantic Vibes from the two married couples? Like all throughout the movie I was having this feeling so I decided to write it on my rewatch. Hope you guys like it! 👻🍂💡

*

Ed could get used to pancakes topped with fresh whipped cream and maple syrup.

Wind-chimes. The fresh country air. Seeing Lorraine relaxed and smiling so fondly, touching hands gently with Carolyn.

He likes this family. They're _good_ people. Roger and Carolyn have raised five beautiful daughters in the midst of financial troubles and hardships. Ed can easily see his darling little Judy blending in, giggling and skipping through the yard, playing Hide and Clap.

Roger helps him with the busted-up, scarlet Chevy, passing him tools, giving Ed awkward and shy looks. A mild-mannered fellow.

Once the demon has been purged, from the household and Carolyn, he and Lorraine stayed behind. Helping around. Getting the girls ready for school and cooking for meals and doing laundry. Ed does his best with fixing the old, rotting farmhouse. He glimpses Lorraine in Carolyn's bedroom, listening to them babble on like two sweethearts who reunited late in life, Lorraine's mouth pressing against the other woman's knuckles. Ed joins them, kissing the back of his wife's head, greeting Carolyn.

There's no jealousy. Ed didn't know that it was _possible_. He didn't know it was _possible_ to love more than one person this way. 

He knows Lorraine has fallen in love with Carolyn over time, fussing over her sheets, cradling her to sleep in her arms during late afternoons. 

Ed knows how Roger watches him. The kind of sensation piercing through Ed's chest when their lips brush.

It's just a kiss. Nothing more. He's leaning on the ottoman, sitting in front of Roger on the couch and talking softly, their knees nudging apart. Their wives sing along to the radio in the kitchen, washing dishes. Ed feels himself lean further, drawn in.

And yet, it's _more_ than a kiss. 

Roger's dark eyes widen, and something akin to lust and shame fills him. Both of them. Ed pushes it out, grabbing onto the other man's hand determinedly and encouraging Lorraine and Carolyn upstairs. The girls dream away peacefully in their beds. That's perfect. Carolyn laughs quietly against her husband, one of her breasts massaged in his palm. Lorraine mouths Carolyn's neck, moaning with Ed's cock impaling her, her entrance already smearing Roger's cum.

It's a little unorthodox to be involved romantically and sexually with _another_ married couple. Ed knows his religion would frown upon it, as well as his esteemed colleagues, but he believes faith is about _love_. Union. Bringing in light from the darkness.

_ God brought them all together for a reason. _

*


End file.
